


Red with Envy

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knockout being sassy, M/M, Mpreg, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, drones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout wants Breakdown all to himself, but his plans are thwarted when an abandoned Vehicon sparkling is dropped off in med bay. Jealousy is a feeling everyone suffers from, but Knockout is determined not to share 'his' blue brute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestJaded (parallelDiversity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelDiversity/gifts).



"What seems to be the problem?" Knockout hummed, turning and finding one of the silver drones standing there holding a Vehicon mechling who was currently bawling. The medic raised an optical ridge, padding over and taking the little one into his arms to examine him from there.

"Someone tried to get rid of it. They dropped it from the top level and somehow he made it. Probably a runt of the litter or something." the silver mech said, red visor looking carefully at the medic. "Someone needs to care for him, but I can't do it. I just found him and figured the best bot to deal with such a thing would be you or Breakdown-or both."

"Two broken leg struts and possibly a fractured spinal strut...It's quite a pity." Knockout said, not all that interested in the little thing. "And the plating is ruined from the fall. This will be a lot to fix and I don't know if it's worth it."

"If you're going to kill him, don't do it near me. Adult bots are one thing, mechlings quite another."

The drone turned and left Knockout there with a sobbing sparkling, the cries coming from a hoarse vocalizer. Just as he was preparing a drug to painlessly euthanize the little thing, Breakdown came in looking quite pleased with himself.

"Guess who just beat the slag out of an Insecticon and got fifty credits?" he called out, glad he had made some extra money. Not that there was anything to buy with it, but right then saving up was a great thing. The war wouldn't last forever and he wouldn't be a poor mech when he got back to Cybertron.

"That's good news. Before you know it you'll be living like a Noble." Knockout said with a distracted tone, trying to shield the mechling and shut it up before Breakdown took it in as a new 'project.' The mech alway needed something to do or else he became stricken with panic attacks and bad memory surges. It was all part of his paranoia issue.

"Hey, what are you hiding?" he asked suspiciously, peering over Knockout's shoulder and spotting the mewling infantile drone. "Aww, look at him! You gonna fix him up as a new project?"

"Not exactly..."

"Here, you have other stuff to do. I'll work on him." Breakdown said, pushing in front of Knockout and gently touching the mechling's head. "What happened?"

"Dropped from the stairs, apparently." the sports model said, waving a dismissive hand. "Really, Breakdown, we can't save them all. This happens quite often, believe it or not."

"Don't worry about it, Doc. This will give me something to do." Breakdown said with a shrug, snatching the sparkling up and walking over to his area of med bay to start repairs. Knockout frowned, but allowed it. Breakdown did need his projects, so in a way it was probably a good thing to keep him busy.

The sparkling shrieked when the lower seam of his arm got pinched by a very small needle, Breakdown getting him all set up for some surgery. Once he had it taped, the sparkling was already half in recharge. He smiled reassuringly down at him when he was sure Knockout didn't see it, the mechling mewling very softly.

"Hey, you're a lucky bot! I'll have you fixed up in about four cycles, okay?" Breakdown said softly, glancing over his shoulder to see Knockout was working on his synthetic energon. It was working for them now with no ill effects, so now it was being manipulated for medical grade energon-if it could be done at all. Glad the other mech was busy with that, Breakdown got out the smallest set of pliers and started pulling ruined armor plating away from the first damaged leg strut.

***

"Have you finished with that yet? I need a good buff!" Knockout called, waving a tin of polish in Breakdown's faceplate. "How can you not be done?!"

"This is delicate work and my hands are pretty big for a medic's assistant!" Breakdown muttered, carefully sealing a wound with some metallic sealant and getting the armor plates attached again. "There. Now I'm done."

"Good! So that's finished with. Time to polish yours truly!"

"Oh, wait, I have to get the IV out." Breakdown said, turning his attention to the droneling again. Knockout's optic twitched.

"What about me?!"

"I'll get there in a click. Your polish can wait."

Knockout hissed, well manicured claws curling into fists. How dare Breakdown ignore him for a...for a common drone! He should have killed it much quicker and never had to deal with the issue! Fuming quietly behind Breakdown as he waited for the blue truck to do what he needed to, the bot began to plot his revenge. Sparklings did horrible, horrible things to the processor. They made perfectly ruthless bots find creator programming, all of those programs an abomination to the fighting force. If some drones had litters, that was fine, but Breakdown and all the attention he had to give belonged to Knockout entirely.

"There we go! All done for real now." Breakdown said, placing the mechling inside an empty energon crate lined with mesh blankets. It wasn't a real crib, but it would do.

"Leave that thing. You have more important bots to take care of now." Knockout purred, petting under Breakdown's chin to get his attention. The bot was still refusing to bed him since they were newly assigned partners, but Knockout knew it was only a matter of time. How could anyone resist his perfect frame and glorious personality?!

Despite what many thought, he was not the promiscuous bot he played the role of. He was quite guarded, having such high standards for potential mates that he rarely made a decision to take one back to his room. He'd admired Breakdown for a long string of vorns and determined he was a worthy companion. He obeyed commands well and was more than powerful enough to keep him safe in battle. What more could a sports model want?!-other than perfect looks, polish, paint, claws......you get the picture. And Pit, was it a gorgeous picture!

Breakdown did a great job as always after they set things up in their joint quarters, the buffing flawless and the polish rubbed in to make the most beautiful sheen there could be. Knockout admired himself in his full length mirror before flashing a handsome smile.

"I think this job well done constitutes a reward, Breakdown!...Breakdown?"

Knockout turned around and saw his assistant in recharge sprawled over his massive berth, faceplate mashed into the soft metal pillow. He was almost cute when he recharged and didn't have any crippling memory surges. So far he looked too tired to have any of those episodes for the night, so Knockout took his place on the smaller (and heavily cushioned) berth across from Breakdown's. Stretching out with his arms folded behind his head, the mech smiled, forgetting about the Pit spawn outside recharging in an energon crate.

'It's only a matter of time. He'll be begging for a piece of me soon! All I have to do is wait and let the big brute come to me. He must be packing a lot of handsome equipment under all that armor...'

Knockout slipped into recharge thinking about Breakdown's hidden 'equipment', a tiny smirk plastered on his pearl white faceplate while Breakdown just snorted in his sleep, entirely oblivious to the thoughts running through his roommate's processor.

***

Airachnid stood in the corner of the room while he lay strapped down on MECH's table. He howled with rage, dentas gnashing as he fought against what held him down. Silas was laughing at him, going on and on about how he was giving himself up to a good cause. No. No, he would never belong to humans. No self respecting bot would allow such a fate to become of them.

"Can't we patch things up, Breakdown?" Airachnid cooed, hazy from the merging of memory files and his darker imagination running rampant. He snarled, thrashing harder in an attempt to escape.

"Never! I'll rip you apart!"

"Tut tut, big boy. So vicious! Let's see what you can say when I cut out your glossa." Airachnid cackled, optics bright with malice as he approached. Breakdown screamed this time, a drill cutting into his side seam and spattering energon.

-Breakdown! BREAKDOWN!" Knockout's voice shouted into his audio receptor, the blue truck suddenly jerking awake and panting hard. His sides heaved, condensation on his plating from the exertion his frame went through as he dreamed.

"Thanks...thanks for waking me up." he said followed by a loud groan and his faceplate in his hands. "Primus, it feels so real."

"Post traumatic stress. It doesn't heal easily, Breakdown. We just have to find something that helps you feel safe when you recharge or other memories to latch onto. It will be a long process before you shake its hold on you."

"Nothing ever goes easily, huh?"

"And some bots say you're not the brightest star in the galaxy! I have to disagree since you're one of the few who actually come to that conclusion on your own. Someone like Starscream should spend time with you."

"No, thanks. I'd rather stay away from that little slag." Breakdown said with a firm tone, standing up and plodding out of the berthroom. "I'm sick of trying to fight it. The stupid memories suck the energy right out of me."

"Fatigue is a common symptom. Don't you worry yourself over it, Breakdown. I'm sure we'll find a way for you to relieve all that stress. It just takes time to find it." Knockout assured, having some ideas that benefitted both of them but not speaking them aloud. Not yet, anyways.

"Thanks again for waking me up. Anyways, I'm going to check on our little patient." Breakdown declared, lumbering out of the berthroom and making his way to the energon crate. There was some hopeful peeping followed by some clicks when the drone sparkling, hearing the voices and wanting to be taken care of.

Knockout silently snarled. Frag! He had forgotten about the little slag! Deciding he would have to take care of the mechling for good when Breakdown wasn't around, he let the blue truck have his fun now. It just creeped him out to think his burly partner melted before a sparkling. It was unheard of! But then again, bots tended to find they had soft spots for sparklings. Even Megatron seemed to since he allowed the drones to couple as they pleased and have their offspring. He claimed it was because having Shockwave clone them was a waste of resources, Knockout had a feeling it was because he liked younglings well enough. It was more inefficient to have a whole lower area of the Nemesis as a nursery than to clone some bots.

'I will not have that little wretch ruining my chances with Breakdown. I'll either win Breakdown over or the sparkling will have to go.' Knockout thought, admiring his polished claws and the plan he was forming in his head. Things would go his way-they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakdown liked the mechling. He liked him quite a lot. The tiny creation peeped when he smiled down at him, waving his arms around because he couldn't kick his legs. They were in splints from the night before so the struts would heal right and he wouldn't hurt himself during recharge.

"Hey, little buddy! You were so good to recharge through the night!" Breakdown praised, rubbing the top of the mechling's helm with one finger. The sparkling squealed happily and latched onto Breakdown's finger with his tiny clawed hands, staring at him from his glowing red visor.

Breakdown kept the tiny creation busy with talking and faces while he took the splints off and checked for improvement in the struts and armor plate reattachment. Amazingly the drone was doing quite well, the struts well on their way to healing. His back was a little slower to mend, but it was to be expected with such complicated wiring and surrounding protoflesh back there. He winced when the droneling started crying, a touch on his back causing pain and a reaction.

"You're okay! Here, drink some of this and it'll fix it." Breakdown murmured soothingly, offering a bottle of filtered blue energon with some painkiller dissolved in it.

The drone stopped crying almost instantly when he saw the energon, face mask parting for his mouth to be revealed. Claws hooked into the bottle and a moment later he was suckling on it, content as could be. Breakdown held the bottle and let the mechling drink what he wanted, waiting until he was finished before he pulled it away and checked to make sure the sparkling got a good serving.

Knockout pretended he wasn't seeing what Breakdown was doing, optics narrowing. How DARE a sparkling steal Breakdown's attention?! It was insanity! It was a common drone type! Why would anyone look at that kind of bot when he could be the object of attention?! The view of his perfect frame was surely preferable!

"Oh, Breakdown! I just got a com about Starscream needing a new anti-virus! Would you go take care of that for me?" Knockout called, smirking slightly. He could take care of the sparkling while the truck went and dealt with the horribly temperamental Seeker.

"No can do, Knockout. I've got my patient here already. I'm sure you can handle Screamer." Breakdown said with a shrug, starting a quick scan to get a better look at the spinal strut and back. He wanted to be sure he didn't miss anything from the night before.

"What?! You aren't going to go? But you're the one who keeps him from clawing into my finish!"

"I'm sure Megatron will help you." Breakdown said with a cheerful tone. He wasn't worried about the sports model. "You're the head medic! You got way more training than I ever did, so I have faith in you!"

"No, you have to come with m-"

-Knockout! What is taking you so long?! I have a horribly irate Seeker here who has sneezed on nearly everything I own! Get here immediately with the required inoculation!- Megatron shouted over the medic's open com link.

-Y-yes, right away, my Liege. I'm just...finding the vaccine now!- Knockout stumbled, rifling through a drawer and grabbing a vial of clear liquid. It would put the virus to an end, but he was worried those claws might be the end of him!

-Hurry up!-

Knockout wanted to strangle Breakdown right then, but he went dashing off to attend to Starscream and his plethora of issues. Primus help him when he got there, finding the Seeker cuddled up beside Megatron with his wings tucked to his sides and shivering.

"Nice of you to join us, Doctor." Megatron growled, petting the back of Starscream's neck like a huge and highly ambitious pet.

"It's my pleasure, of course! Now, what seems to be the problem?" Knockout asked, trying to keep his cheerful side out. If Megatron didn't like how he handled his chosen mate, things would get bad in record time.

"Sneezing, chills, lack of speech due to a vocalizer fritz, and an absolute change in his normally hideous personality." Megatron rumbled, trying to push Starscream towards Knockout but only managing to get the mech to clamber into his lap for more proximity.

"Yes, he is acting rather strange...Could I ask you to hold him and keep those lovely claws at bay? I know he doesn't like any kind of procedure." Knockout said weakly, approaching with care and preparing the doze of anti-virus strain.

Megatron glared at Knockout, but did as was asked and held Starscream to his chassis, the Seeker looking like he enjoyed it. He snuggled against his mate, faceplate nestled under Megatron's jaw until he spotted what was coming for him. With a staticky hiss, he jerked out of Megatron's arms and slashed at Knockout in retaliation, every ounce of strength put into the act of making Knockout suffer just as much as he was.

***

Breakdown didn't feel alone or much paranoia at all when he was left in med bay, the mechling keeping him occupied and amazingly quite happy. The bot wasn't bossing him around and only required filtered energon, cuddling, and warmth. It was certainly a pleasant job. Not that he hated buffing, but he found the mechling far easier to please than Sir Sassilot.

"He can be a royal pain in the aft, little guy." Breakdown chuckled, rubbing the mechling's middle with one finger and getting a happy squeal in return. When no one was around to see, he could actually be nice. Not to say he didn't like bashing things in with his hammer (his favorite being Autobot faceplates), but this was pleasant and brought a different kind of happiness.

Breakdown offered another bottle to the mechling, the tiny bot not phased in the slightest when the door to med bay slammed against the wall and an irate sports model came inside. Breakdown turned to him and waved, not giving the scowl on the bot's faceplate much notice. He always got annoyed when he had to work with Starscream.

"That little glitch! He scratched me!" Knockout spat, looking in horror at his lightly scraped chest plating. "I need a buffer session pronto!"

"Sure thing, Knockout. Oh, and I bet you'll be glad to hear our little patient is feeling better! He had some shrapnel from his armor plating sticking into his back, but I fixed it easily enough."

"Yes, yes, that's very nice...now get that buffer and help me!" Knockout demanded, pointing a claw at his chassis with a needy tone. "Hurry up!"

Breakdown put the sparkling back down in the energon crate he was using as a crib and headed over to Knockout. The bot was distraught over his plating, but considering what damage could have been done to it with Starscream's claws, it was minor.

Buffing didn't take too long since the scratches weren't horribly deep and Knockout was content within the hour. While he admired himself, Breakdown went back to pick up the mechling and show the head medic. Knockout sneered when he saw the tiny thing, the drone squeaking softly and reaching there clawed hands out to him.

"Don't let that scratch my finish. Neither one of us wants to deal with the repairs." Knockout said, fancy optics regarding the burbling mechling with pure disgust. How Breakdown could like something so stupid was beyond him. Then again, the blue truck was a rather simple mech and had once been an Autobot Wrecker. They might have corrupted a bit of him back then and it hadn't quite gone away.

"He won't do anything to your paint. The claws are tiny." Breakdown said, taking the mechling's hand and splaying the three digits. "See? Not anything like Starscream."

"Don't mention the name. Uuuhg, he makes my plating crawl! You know, we should tell Papa M to clip his pet's talons the next chance he gets."

"I don't think we should say anything about his mate. Megatron's pretty protective over him." Breakdown pointed out, bringing the mechling up to his chest plates where it was warmer. The tiny bot purred softly and snuggled in, causing the Aston Martin to curl a lip with displeasure.

"How about you put that urchin down and we go for a drive? I think the fresh air would do us good!"

"Sorry, Knockout, but I don't have anyone to watch him while we're gone. I don't think we can really leave."

"Then call someone!"

***

Megatron had received some very strange messages and requests in his days, but nothing compared to the one Breakdown asked of him. He was wondering if he would take care of a halfbreed silver droneling. The bot was certainly more interesting because of the silver, a trait only a few of the higher ranking Vehicons sported. So at least it was somewhat in the Decepticon's interest to care for it.

-You want me to watch the mechling while you go out on a drive?-

-Yes, sir. Only if you have the time. I don't trust the other drones with it because they tried to kill him once already-

Megatron vented softly. Insanity. That was all he could think right then when he answered.

-Bring the little wretch to my quarters and I will decide if it is worth keeping-

-Yes, Lord Megatron. Right away!-

Breakdown took the whole energon crate and plodded out of med bay, Knockout staying behind as he got ready for the drive. He needed to look his best! Humans had a thing for fancy sports models almost as much as Cybertronians did. Little did he know what bot Breakdown had decided was a good choice to watch the 'project.'

Meanwhile, Breakdown had made his way to Megatron's throne room and adjoined quarters, entering cautiously. He spotted the silver titan in his throne, Starscream curled up in his lap like a huge mechanimal feline. Megatron made the comparison even more viable by petting the Seeker's wings and back. Breakdown made sure he didn't stare as he moved forward and presented the box with the softly mewling sparkling.

"So it does have a good deal of silver on it. Interesting..." Megatron rumbled and he picked the mechling up out of the energon crate, claws looking so much sharper and deadlier as he held the tiny creature. "I have never seen a halfbreed like this in the ranks."

Megatron smiled and showed off sharp dentas, the mechling staring at him before making a few soft peeps. The drone was exceptionally friendly with alls sorts of bots and had yet to reach the 'fear' stage of younglinghood.

"Yes...I will keep it only because there is potential. If you had brought me a common drone I would have finished it." Megatron said darkly, Breakdown carefully putting the energon crate on the floor.

"Thank you, my Liege. I won't be long."

"My patience is renowned, Breakdown. Do not fear." Megatron chuckled, still admiring the colorful sparkling with molten optics as the truck left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahhh, isn't it nice to escape the dreary confines of the Nemesis once and a while, Breakdown? I know you are not a racing model, but you must appreciate this!" Knockout said through their radio intercoms as they drove along a relatively empty roadway.

"Yeah, it is nice. Not as nice as a good fight with some Autobots, but it'll do." Breakdown said gruffly, his tone implying there would have been a smile on his faceplate.

Knockout was taking them to a special location where they could be left alone from distractions and perhaps get closer. He knew the bot had feelings for him, (there wasn't a mech or femme out there that didn't find him attractive), so why not help him reach that part of himself? Every mech had wants and needs, and Knockout was sure they shared much the same ones when it came to frames and fragging.

"Isn't this preferable to worrying about a sparkling?"

"Yeah, it's nice! Well, I would be worrying if I hadn't left him with someone trustworthy." Breakdown said, transforming when Knockout did so they could walk the rest of the way up a dirt road the medic had decided they should go on.

"Do you actually know the other drones? I find that hard to believe you could tell them apart...."

"Oh, I know them. But I left the sparkling with Megatron and Starscream. I don't trust the other drones not to kill him or something. They tried it once already and all that."

Knockout stopped dead in the road, turning to Breakdown with a truly horrified expression. He had asked Megatron to watch a sparkling?! Primus, he was more of an idiot than he thought!

"Did he agree to it?!"

"Yeah, he thinks the sparkling is great since he's a halfbreed or something. Lots of silver shows he has some CNA from one of the silver Eradicons. Kinda cool to think he's special." Breakdown said, a bright smile on his faceplate.

Knockout was appalled. And surprised. Very surprised. How had the blue oaf managed to convince Megatron of all bots to accept a sparkling?! It was unheard of! Maybe the warlord really was losing his edge like Starscream sometimes complained.

"He's going soft!"

"Nah, he's just being a good leader. I knew he was a good bot and would help us out! That's why I joined the 'Cons since they had values but weren't as goody-goody as Autobots."

Knockout just shook his head. Breakdown was completely strange and there was no help for it. Actually, no. There WAS help for it. He had to get rid of that droneling and take his partner back. Once he was done driving and Megatron was done watching it, he would take the creature and give it back to the drones who rightfully should have to deal with it.

He just had to do it without Breakdown noticing.

***

Megatron moved Starscream first, the Seeker thankfully drowsy due to the recent virus. He was much more obedient and actually behaved. The silver warlord set the makeshift crib down on his throne when he picked up Starscream to put him in their berthroom. The Seeker made a loud grumble, but clung on as he was carried.

"You will behave and you will not harm the sparkling. I wish to see how it develops and what kind of soldier it will become."

"Sparkling?" Starscream asked blearily, somewhat cloudy red optics looking up at Megatron. The behemoth of a mech gently rubbed Starscream's red head crest and settled him in the berth.

"Just rest and let me deal with it, little fool." Megatron purred, although the insult was said in a loving way. Starscream mumbled something and cuddled into the plush berth he had insisted on. Megatron's taste was more simple, but the aerial had liked fancier things.

Megatron walked out into the main throne room and saw the droneling had somehow gotten out of his box and was precariously close to falling down the throne stairs. He quickly trotted over and picked up the mechling before it happened, the drone making a loud mewl and clinging to him. He seemed hungry, trying to suckle on the tip of one claw. Megatron made sure that couldn't happen, holding the drone far from his frame.

'What am I to do with this little thing?! I do not care for mechlings!' he thought, the drone making more of a fuss when he didn't get what he wanted.

-Soundwave! How do you fuel sparklings?!-

-Filtered energon, Lord Megatron-

-How do I filter it?-

-Frame required: activate fuel lines. Second option: filter through machine. Problem: takes four hours for full cube to filter-

-Frag!- Megatron snarled, wishing he could strangle Breakdown now. -How do I activate these fuel lines?!-

-Programming, Lord Megatron-

-Tell no one of this, Soundwave-

-Affirmative-

Megatron shut off the com link and glowered at the mechling, carrying him into the berthroom and sitting heavily down beside his recharging mate. Starscream hardly shifted at all, the mech too tired to care about being jostled.

The warlord was surprised when he found this programming that Soundwave was talking about. There was both Sire and Carrier, but he quickly chose Sire. He was no Carrier mech. Thankfully it allowed him to activate fuel lines as would be his job should he ever Sire a litter. It was a joint effort and the Carrier usually had more sparklings than could be singlehandedly cared for.

He lay on his side like he felt was needed for the process to go well and set the drone down beside him. The mechling went right to his side and instinctively started snuffling around in the soft protoflesh between thick armor plates until he found a rubber nub and latched on.

"Nnngff!" Megatron grunted, startled by the sudden tug and then rush of warmth. The little thing was like a parasite, sucking his life fuel right from his tanks. But there was something likable about the experience as well. It wasn't bad since no one, not even Starscream, would see.

The drone suckled loudly, lips smacking against the energon slathered fuel line. Megatron rumbled softly, watching the miniature drone taking what he wanted. It was a Decepticon thing to do, so he supposed he could forgive himself for it. Once the sparkling was done, Megatron quickly shut off the protocols and the fuel lines barely visible between side plating pieces retracted fully.

"Now what am I to do with you?"

The drone peeped, flailing his arms around to ask for a hug. Megatron ignored it, not wanting to give anything unless he felt like it. It upset the sparkling, the creature's lower lip trembling for a moment before be he made a pitiful sob, soon the sound morphing into keens and whimpers.

Megatron was about to crush the tiny thing under a might paw of a hand when Starscream reached over him and took the sparkling in his hands. Starscream said nothing as he cradled the mechling to his chest and had him chirping and burbling contentedly within clicks. Megatron rolled over, raising an optical ridge.

"I was a Prince. I worked with some of the royal trines, Megatron. Sparklings were not uncommon." Starscream said without being asked, a tired but warm smile of his lips. "One of the many things I miss about our former lives. I was happy back then."

The drone clung to Starscream's neck and hugged when the mech lay back against the pillows of the berth. It really did bring back memories to be holding a little one again.

"You are not happy now?! I have given you everything!" Megatron roared, causing the sparkling to flinch instead of the one holding him. It was different, considering Starscream was usually the one cowering.

"No, Megatron. I am not. You have given me pointless trinkets. I want the war to end and you have not given me that."

"How do you propose we go about winning the war? You could stop betraying me, for one!"

"Make peace, Megatron. We all tire of fighting. It was fun to begin with, but believe me when I say I do not want to end fighting. I would rather have my spark snuff out from old age."

Megatron glared and looked away, refusing to accept the other mech and his silliness. The war was not going to end like that. He wanted Optimus Prime dead and he would not now down before that was done. He was sure of it! Starscream said nothing as well, feeling like what was needed to be said already done. He didn't want to continue the argument for once, simply wanting to find peace.

***

"The drive was real nice, Knockout! We should do it again sometime!" Breakdown said brightly, glad to move around and get some quality time out in the open air. "I wish we could have stumbled across some Autobitches, but hey! We still had a good time!"

"Yes, it was nice. I should do more racing. You'll cover for me, I assume?"

"Sure, bud."

"Excellent!" Knockout purred, transforming again as they walked back onto the Nemesis which had landed in a vast desert area no human would ever bother to look into. "Now, how about we visit the wash racks and you clean out the grit I got under some of my tires, hmm? I'll tend to you once I'm looking fabulous!"

"Sorry, Knocks. I gotta go get out little mini-patient! Megatron was watching him, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Knockout growled, good mood gone in a flash. Why was it that Breakdown had to bring up such irritating subjects at the worst of times?!

"I'll clean you up after I get him, okay?"

"Don't take too long." Knockout said briskly, deciding he would wait in the wash racks until the blue truck got his act together. It was unlikely that he would ever, but the medic could hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakdown knocked on the throne room door and quickly retreated when it opened for him, revealing Megatron. The massive mech looked down at him, holding a very cheerful purple and silver droneling out to him. There was some energon around the little thing's mouth, so it was obvious he'd been fed.

"Did he behave?" Breakdown asked, taking the drone back and rocking him a little so he settled down.

"He was an angel," Megatron said sarcastically, rolling his molten optics. "Take it back and give it a name. I don't like calling it 'the drone' or 'it.'

"Of course, Lord Megatron! Thank you for watching him! I'll call him something good. Uh...erm...what about Shortstop? Or Highrise? Or-"

"I am sure you will come up with a name on your own, Breakdown. You do not need my input nor would you want it." Megatron said, regarding Breakdown with the gaze of a predator. The mech quickly shuffled out of the throne room with the box in one hand and the mechling cradled in the other.

Knockout heard the doors to med bay open with a swish from their shared wash rack, the mech perking up. Hopefully Breakdown would leave the little thing somewhere and come into the wash racks. Sadly for him, that wishful thinking did nothing for him. Breakdown went right into their berthroom with the droneling and started talking to it of all things.

'He can't seriously be asking it...He is! He's asking a brain dead drone what it would like for a name!' Knockout thought in horror, quickly hurrying into the room to find he was not mistaken.

"So what do you think about Highrise? That sounds cool. Or...oh, I know! You look fast, so what about Fastline?"

"Breakdown, it doesn't know what you're asking it." Knockout stated as he entered the room, watching the disgusting attention-grabber rolling around in the blankets like it didn't have a care in the world.

"It's a mech! And he does know! We're thinking Fastline is a good name, right little guy?" Breakdown rumbled, the droneling peeping happily and reaching out to be held. Knockout curled a lip, ruby optics narrowing.

"Breakdown, you were supposed to meet me in the wash racks to get the road particulates out of my seams! What happened to that?!"

"Well, I went and picked up Fastline and-"

Knockout snapped. He lashed out and grabbed the sparkling off the berth and threw it across the room into a wall. Snarling softly, he brushed his hands off and glared at Breakdown.

"That thing is not stealing you away from me! Come with me to the wash racks!" Knockout demanded, the sparkling wailing like crazy now. He had to admit he felt some guilt for throwing it, but it passed quickly. In all honesty he had hoped the blow would kill it.

"Knockout! What the frag is wrong with you?!", Breakdown yelped, leaping off the berth and rushing to the sparkling. He picked Fastline up and quickly checked for broken struts and internal injuries. His back was not yet healed and had surely been damaged more to set the recovery behind schedule. "You just threw a sparkling across the room!"

"It's a drone!"

"He has a name and he's mine, so get over yourself, Knockout! That was cruel even for a Decepticon!", Breakdown shouted, rubbing Fastline's helm to hush him. "Go to the wash racks by yourself."

Knockout huffed and spun on his heels, walking out without another word. He felt there was nothing left to say. Breakdown had been corrupted by the sparkling and now he was defending it and making him the bad mech! How dare he! The red sports model plotted as he entered the rack and turned on a hot spray of oil. Maybe there could be an unfortunate accident sooner rather than later.

The droneling had to go for good.

***

"Sorry he was so mean to you, little guy. I don't know what got into him," Breakdown said, rocking Fastline until there were no more mewls or washer fluid tears. "I promise I won't let him do that again."

Knockout returned from the wash rack feeling better, but still annoyed. Breakdown was being a real slag and he didn't know what to do about it-not yet. The mech would know if he got rid of the mechling, so perhaps it was time to play the game and see what he could convince the blue truck to do. If he pretended to care about the little problem, he could steal it away at some point.

"Breakdown? Fastline? I really am sorry for throwing the droneling across the room and wanted to come see him." Knockout purred, slyly moving into the berthroom and picking up the burbling creature. He hated it. He loathed it. And yet he found it too cute to ignore and Breakdown too good to miss out on.

"Hey, don't touch him. He hates you." Breakdown snapped, taking the mechling back and hugging him.

"Breakdown, please! I was mad with rage and I lost control of myself! It could happen to any mech..."

"You did that on purpose and I know you did it. Don't pretend you were only mad, because you planned it. Knockout, come on. Why do you hate this little guy? He's such a friendly little thing!"

"I hate it because...because...it's taking all your attention! I want to be the one! I want to be the bot you take care of a and fuss over! You used to and the click you got that thing in here, you left me to rust!"

Breakdown frowned, glancing down at the peeping sparkling. Now at least he knew what was bothering Knockout.

"Red with jealousy, huh?"

"I am not JEALOUS of a DRONE! I just want your attention!"

"Yeah...that's pretty much what jealous means, buddy...", Breakdown trailed off, wincing when Knockout snarled and flipped a data pad off the side of the berth that he had been reading. "Knocks, come on, you don't have to have a fit about it!"

"But I do! You're ignoring me!"

"Alright, alright, what would make you happy?"

Knockout stopped for a moment because he had never expected that kind of a reaction. Breakdown was actually wondering what he wanted. Maybe he hadn't been ignored on purpose, just because the blue truck didn't know what he wanted. He never spoke openly about his 'feelings' or deeper wants. It wasn't really a Decepticon thing to do...was it?

"Knocks?"

Knockout went through all sorts of ideas of what he wanted in his head. He would have liked to say 'get rid of the drone and treat me like a mate,' but that didn't sound like a thing Breakdown would go for right then. He needed to get on the mech's good side and slowly show him what he wanted. And then the idea came together like a blast of light from Megatron's fusion canon.

"I want...I want you to give me a litter. Not of drones, of real warriors," Knockout blurted out, scarlet optics bright. "What do you say, Breakdown? I could prove to you I can be a great bot with younglings. And Megatron would surely approve as the bots would be warrior types of greater intellect."

Breakdown was stunned. Never in a million vorns had be expected that kind of an answer out of Knockout. Maybe someone else with a softer spark, but not him. The larger mech leaned forward and stared at his work partner, trying to find out if he was lying.

"You want to carry a litter?"

"With you, yes." Knockout said, hoping that would be enough.

"Knockout, I don't know what you're up to...but I don't really like it. If you're jealous of the sparkling we can find other ways around it. Carrying right now is not the best idea."

Knockout vented. Of course the big oaf wouldn't willingly go along with anything he asked. Of. Fragging. Course. He vented, rubbing his temples and leaning back in the berth up against Breakdown's side. Thankfully the bot didn't move away, instead moving himself to a better position to become a pillow. It was one of his many uses.

"Can you think about it?"

"Knockout, we aren't even real partners. Work partners, sure, but we aren't dating or whatever. We're just bots," Breakdown said, so confused with the whole change of attitude. One minute Knockout was a little fit of rage throwing sparklings about and the next he was a cuddly, attention-starved mech. "And I don't trust you with sparklings after what happened an hour ago. You can't think I'm that dumb to forget so soon."

"Then I would like to court you. I want you, Breakdown. How many mechs of my caliber have asked you to court them, let alone mate them?! I have been silent for so long it finally ate away at me and I want you to understand I'm saying this because I feel I finally can!"

"Okay, okay! We can try it out. But if this gets weird or creepy or anything, I'm out. I haven't done this kind of thing before." Breakdown warned, stiffening up slightly. His brothers had always told him getting involved like that during a war was really stupid, but he was somehow roped into doing it now.

"Oh, don't you worry yourself, dear Breakdown. I will take care of that just as you will take care of me and the drone," Knockout purred, a cat-like smile creeping across his pearl faceplate. "Just trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

Breakdown had never known what being pampered was like, but now he was starting to learn. Knockout gave him everything he could want in terms of material comforts and made sure he was happy at all times. It was really nice and a pleasant change from being the one always ignored and used.

"Mmmhhhnnn...this is nice. You get massages often?" Breakdown asked, stretching out as Knockout's careful hands worked between heavy armor plates.

"Of course, Breakdown! How else do you think I always stayed so relaxed?" Knockout laughed sweetly, rubbing a thumb across the nape of Breakdown's neck. He was such a dumb oaf but he adored him anyway. There was just some lovable quality about Breakdown he couldn't quite explain.

'Whatever it is, I will have him. Breakdown is my perfect mate and I will help him see it,' Knockout told himself, working down the big mech's spinal strut to loosen up the tight muscles there.

"Well, I like this idea. I'll go for more massage things any day!" Breakdown grunted contentedly, golden optic shuttering with pleasure.

While he distracted Breakdown with the massage, Knockout carefully used one of his hands to get into his subspace, pulling out a very rare vial of clear liquid. The medic looked at it carefully, wondering one last time if he wanted to use it. Just one tiny drop and his whole frame would go into heat. It would be irresistible for Breakdown being a dominantly programmed mech.

'I said I wanted a litter and I know it'll make him forget about that damn drone. I'll get someone to pick it up in a day or two. He'll be too busy fragging me to care.'

So Knockout took the dropper and let one drop of the liquid fall onto his glossa. He made sure to swallow a few times and hoped it would be enough. He put the vial away before he could be found and let the special mixture do its work on his frame.

Breakdown scented something in the air and Pit did it smell good. He made a soft chuff and sat up, turning around and finding it was coming from Knockout. The mech looked even better than usual, his red optics bright and attractive while his frame just begged for attention. Wow. Just...wow.

"Knockout..." Breakdown vented deeply, reaching out and wrapping an arm around him. "What kind of cleanser did you use in the wash racks today? It smells so good...Primus..." he huffed, pulling Knockout onto the berth so he could snuffle around at his neck and find out why he smelled so great.

"Breakdown, I'm in heat. The cycle just started...ah!" Knockout gasped, Breakdown pinning him a little too hard. While he liked it rough sometimes, he didn't want to be crushed!

"Heat? I thought your cycle was one of those really longs ones because you're a medic," Breakdown said, a little surprised. "But you're having it now, so...do you want me to help? I can grab a toy if you need it."

"I want you! Breakdown! Don't be a fool right now, I NEED you!" Knockout panted, his spike and valve cover suddenly springing open. Breakdown huffed softly, his optic bright at the nice view.

"Alright, sure...uh...I can do that."

"Then get started!" Knockout urged, laying out on his back and spreading his legs for the large truck. "Give me some loving, Breakdown!"

Breakdown was still apprehensive about fragging so soon into their little dating relationship, but he needed to. Knockout needed his help so he would be mean not to give it to him. So he let his spike extend from behind his cover and held Knockout up against his frame. He was so warm and smelled so good. Primus, it would be hard not to rut him hard when he was so perfect.

"You're really pretty," Breakdown purred cutely, his simple mind blurting out the most ridiculous thing that came to mind. Knockout mewled sweetly and arched his back, wanting to get things started so the heat would calm down.

"Breakdown love, I know you enjoy giving me compliments but right now I really need that impressive spike of yours to do its job," Knockout whined, pawing at Breakdown's heavy chest plates to encourage him.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

"Breakdown, you won't hurt me. Just get going already!"

Breakdown hadn't done much fragging in his life cycle, never having felt the need to. Sure, his brothers had once and a while back on Cybertron, but when the war started it just wasn't something useful to do. Besides, he was better at fighting than fucking, or at least he thought so. But he had to help his buddy, so he latched onto Knockout's slim sides and tried to position himself correctly.

Knockout inwardly groaned when Breakdown started thrusting without guiding his spike into his swollen valve, his spike missing about four times before it finally jammed into him with a happy grunt from the blue truck above. Knockout wailed with need and hugged his lover closer, Breakdown snuffling at his neck again while his spike twitched inside the tight velvet of Knockout's mech cunt.

"Knockout...you're amazing...so amazing..." he panted, hips starting to thrust. Breakdown tried his best to be gentle, but he wasn't sure he was doing a very good job since Knockout was making so much noise. "You okay, buddy? You almost sound like I'm hurting you-"

"Harder!" Knockout snarled, grabbing at Breakdown's shoulders with his clawed hands in an attempt to pull his frame closer. Breakdown was surprised with the roughness from Knockout, but obeyed his command and sped up a bit.

"When I say harder I mean it, you stupid brute!" Knockout shrieked, demanding as he slapped Breakdown's hip. The truck yelped and jammed himself as deep as he could, rutting like a mechanimal now. If Knockout really wanted that, who was he to tell him no?

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Breakdown exclaimed, although he was struggling to keep up that harsh pace for long. He might be immensely strong, but he was not built to go for long periods of time doing anything, not even fighting. Just like a tank, he would tire after an initial barrage and show of power.

Knockout could see through the induced heat that Breakdown was failing slowly, his chunky hips starting to slow and his frame starting to shake with the effort of holding up so much weight while thrusting his hips. It made him angry to think the stupid mech couldn't be more of a berth partner, but he shoved that notion aside. Breakdown was a good mate in the end. He'd protect him, be loyal, and give them sparklings.

"Are you about to finish?" he panted, pearl colored claws petting under Breakdown's jaw. The big mech nodded, making a soft groan.

"Sorry....yeah..."

"Nothing to be sorry for! The heat is fading! But you know how it needs to end if it is to go fully away."

"Knockout, I can't get you full of sparklings! Megatron won't allow-"

"Of course he will! Why wouldn't he want more warriors?!" Knockout demanded, about ready to swat Breakdown again.

"Because we'e in the middle of a war! It's not a time to raise little guys!"

"Just finish up and we can abort the transfluid later. Just help me get over the heat cycle!"

Breakdown decided that was a good idea and finished as he was told. With a last great push of strength, he thrust deeply a few more times until he felt his sharp spike tip pierce the gel wall of the healthy gestation chamber. Once it was through and he heard a tiny yelp of discomfort from Knockout, Breakdown released with a shout.

Knockout gasped when he felt transfluid gush into his empty gestation chamber, gallons of the liquid spurting inside. He watched with both horror and interest as his middle plating shifted and allowed a small bulge to form when room became scarce. Breakdown shuddered on top of him, finally done passing off his load. A big knot at the end of his spike locked them together so no transfluid would escape, the mech venting in loud huffs for a moment.

"You did well, Breakdown. You can lie down and rest," Knockout said, Breakdown doing just that. He made a soft sigh and lowered himself onto his chest plates in the berth, one leg across Knockout's lower middle since the tie didn't allow a huge deal of movement.

Knockout couldn't help smiling, a hand petting Breakdown's side until he was half in recharge, golden yellow optic half lidded with fatigue. It was sweet seeing the big killer worn out by a simple thing like a good frag! Sensory overload was probably what put him down, battles not nearly as satisfying.

"You're wonderful, Breakdown. I think a lot of bots will be jealous when they hear we'll have a litter on the way! Just imagine that! You'll be a proud Sire and get to have you own young to take care of! You do such a good job with the droneling....just think how much better it will feel to love your OWN blood, hmm?"

"I do like sparklings...they're nice..." Breakdown mumbled, faceplate pressing into the nearest pillows he could reach.

"You'll have some when I carry through my term. But we'll have to frag a few more times to make sure they'll develop well."  
"Yeah, sure. I like fragging, too," Breakdown answered, too tired to say much more. Knockout snickered, a grin curling on his lips.

"Rest, now. Tomorrow we have Megatron to talk to and a droneling to find a new home!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the insanely long break. College has kept me from ao3, but I'm back for a few weeks now! :D

"Hey, wait one click! You can't have him. He's mine," Breakdown rumbled dangerously, the big blue truck lumbering over to where two drones were holding the sparkling. Fastline chirped when he saw Breakdown, holding out his three-clawed hands.

"Knockout called us and said he needed a home. We're both barren so we figured we'd take him. We've been hoping for something like this to happen so we could finally have a little family," one of the drones said, his voice older but hopeful that they would be allowed to take the droneling. Breakdown's spark broke, seeing the little thing waving his arms around for him and then clinging happily to his own type.

"His name's Fastline. He liked that one best."

"We'll make sure to keep the name. It's a good one," the second drone said, rubbing the small helm of the sparkling.

Breakdown stood there in silence, looming over them but not nearly as aggressively as he had started out. They were taking Fastline away because stupid Knockout had called them. Why would he do that when he already knew how much he liked the little guy? They had been through so much together! As Breakdown stood there and tried to figure things out in his slow head, the drone couple shifted nervously. Trucks and other big models could snap and they didn't want to get in the path of Breakdown should he do so.

"So long as you take really good care of him, you can take him home. But you have to keep the same name and make sure he's happy, got it?"

"Understood!"

Breakdown watched them go with a heavy spark, his single golden optic sorrowful. Once the doors of med bay shut and he was alone in the main room, his sorrow and loss turned to blazing rage. How dare Knockout take away the one thing that was making him happy?! The cherry red sports model had been the one who made him happy before, but not recently. He was a clingy, problematic bot who couldn't think of anything but himself and Breakdown was sick of it.

"Knockout! We need to talk!"

Knockout had woken up much earlier than Breakdown and was pleased to find his gestation chamber hadn't leaked much of the transfluid out from the night before. There was some leftover fluids on the insides of his thighs, but that was hardly anything. So far he was fertile and taking to the transfluid like he should.

"Come in here, Breakdown! I have something to tell you as well!"

Breakdown came storming in while Knockout lay calmly in the berth, the odd but warm weight of the transfluid sloshing slightly as he sat up to regard the fuming truck. His easy smile faded and his expression turned concerned. It appeared the brute had figured out where his droneling had gone off to.

"You're selfish and mean as slag, Knockout! Why would you do that?! I thought you and me-I thought we were best buddies! But you go and do that?! What the frag?!" Breakdown snarled before Knockout had a chance to say anything, his single functioning optic blazing.

"Breakdown, Breakdown, Breakdown! Calm yourself and we can talk about this in a civil way! I called them because the droneling was holding you back! We have a litter on the way-sparklings that you and I created! Isn't that much better than a droneling that got thrown off the stairs?"

"No, it isn't! You're forcing me into it and I don't want to have sparklings with you when you're so nasty! You took away someone really important to me and expect me not to care!"

"Yes, actually, that's exactly what I was thinking. But it's not working too well so far..."

"Go have the sparklings by yourself! I don't want anything to do with them!"

"Breakdown, don't be ridiculous! They're half your coding as well as mine! You wouldn't abandon your own young, would you? Or your mate?" Knockout asked, putting on his best pouty-face. Breakdown's lip curled.

"I don't give a slag about any one of the sparklings or about you. You're so full of shit, Knockout. Have fun doing whatever narcissistic afts do! I fragging quit being your best buddy and I'm leaving the med bay."

"You don't mean that! Breakdown, come here!"

"Fuck you, Knockout!" Breakdown snapped, using his human naughty words once he decided the ones in Cybertronian weren't nasty enough. He also flipped the sports model off before he turned his back and left the berthroom.

He hurried to his room and started shoving his things into his subspace, determined to leave. Knockout could have fun on his own with his stupid litter. He could have the whole med bay to himself and make it into one giant mirror and buffer station for all Breakdown cared. He was supposed to be a soldier. It didn't make any sense to let Knockout convince him he was a Sire. Stuff like that only caused pain in wars.

"See ya, 'buddy.' Shows how much you ever cared about being my friend!" he hissed under his breath, trying to keep the washer fluid building in his optic from flowing down his cheeks. It was hard and he lost the battle a couple of times when he realized he had no friends now.

Breakdown really did like Knockout. He had always liked him a lot more than a best buddy. But the mech had a lot of problems. Breakdown had overlooked them before and now it wasn't going to work. Knockout had gone too far by forcing him to make a litter and giving away his droneling for Primus knows what reason. The truck felt betrayed and very alone, realizing he had no one to watch his back or to watch over. He had liked protecting Knockout and the droneling. Fastline had liked it and so had Knockout until he had gotten so extremely jealous.

'Just because it isn't our sparkling doesn't mean he's a bad bot. Fastline was going to grow up and be really great,' Breakdown thought, plodding out of med bay with no idea where he was going. He needed to talk to Megatron and Starscream about a new room or something.

"Breakdown! Breakdown, let me explain what happened! Breakdown, don't leave!" Knockout yelped, getting up and struggling to get to the big bot before he left. He was sore from the night before, but he forced himself to run over to the exit and block it. "Breakdown, calm down. Let me explain!"

"Start talking or I'll move you out of my way," Breakdown growled, curling his upper lip to say he meant it. Knockout nodded, holding his hands up.

"I was jealous! I admit it, Breakdown! I wanted it to be about OUR sparklings and OUR relationship! When that thing came into the picture you forgot about me and what we had talked about! We were going to have a litter and raise them! Not a droneling! Don't you see I got rid of it because I care about you and want you closer?"

Breakdown grunted, not entirely convinced.

"Breakdown, don't make me say the word..."

The truck huffed, turning his head away in disdain.

"I know you won't say it. You don't know how and you don't even know what it is!"

"How do you know that?! You can't possibly know what I intend to do, you big oaf."

"I know 'cause you never said it back after that one time I said it. Then I heard you telling Starscream you aren't going to settle down and that you like to keep your options open! You don't really care about me or anyone other than yourself. So you can't possibly say the...say the 'word' to me," Breakdown insisted, so sure he had figured it out. Knockout made a loud 'pfft' at him and swatted the big truck's arm.

"You are undeniably thick in more places than one, Breakdown. Listen to me and quit posturing," Knockout said, taking the behemoth truck's hand and pulling him back into med bay. Really he couldn't make Breakdown go anywhere, but the mech followed. He was a natural follower in some things.

"I'm not posturing..."

"You just were. Whenever you puff up your chest plates like that and flare those shoulder guards of yours I know you're trying to look tough and nasty. Now sit down and let's talk."

Breakdown sat with a huff on a medical cot and Knockout took a seat across from him. For a few moments neither mech said anything, the two simply watching one another. A pair of ruby optics softened when he saw the single golden one that belonged to his best friend was watery.

"Breakdown, don't..."

"You're my best buddy and I love you real bad, Knockout. I love you so much but you make it hard," Breakdown whimpered, actually having an emotional breakdown. Knockout winced, feeling awful when he saw washer fluid on the blue mech's cheek. "I don't know why you can't say the 'L' word but I wish you could. Because I can't trust anything you say about wanting me unless I hear it."

Knockout stood up and slowly approached Breakdown, arms circling around the bigger mech's warm neck so he could give him a hug. He squeezed, pressing his cheek against the wet one of his companion. His manicured ivory claws rubbed Breakdown's nape, the big mech tensed all over from the stress of the situation. Breakdown was never good with emotions.

"I love you."

Breakdown stiffened and pulled back, surprised optic staring at Knockout. The sports model flashed his usual handsome grin albeit without the usual snarky lip curl and Breakdown knew. He knew Knockout meant what he said. The bot did have a genuine smile when he chose to show it. It was a rare sight, but well worth the wait.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it! I don't throw the 'L' word around willy-nilly!"

Knockout gagged when he was squeezed so tightly in a hug he was convinced some of his plating dented. He squirmed, but that seemed to make it worse. Breakdown just held on tighter as he purr-rumbled deep in his engine. In a way it was the best feeling in the world, having that giant armored truck embracing him.

"I love you, too, Knockout. We're going to have that litter and we're going to be done with this stupid war. Sound good?"

"That sounds like the best idea you've had in a while," Knockout laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Breakdown's somewhat parted lips.

The two exchanged some affections of that sort for a few minutes before they broke apart and admired each other once again. Breakdown's big hand touched Knockout's middle, the small lump there barely visible.

"Wanna give them a little more transfluid?"

"Healthy sparklings need a lot of it. So yes, frag me into the berth, you big brute."

Breakdown grinned impishly and scooped Knockout up, glad everything was as it should be and pleased the 'L' word was not forbidden from his vocabulary any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sparklings are going to be added to the Nemesis after good news. There will be drone breeding in this chapter since Megatron considers the drones as fodder/beasts of burden. If this offends you, don't read it! I just wanted to throw the warning out there in case it surprises people

"Breakdown, stop hovering. I can take care of myself," Knockout scolded, swatting the truck when Breakdown insisted on staying close by. The mech had attached himself to Knockout once he heard he was loved, the big mech thriving from the positive attention.

"I'm not hovering. I'm making sure nothing happens to you! We got little guys on the way, right?"

"We might. It's too early for a test to be true, my big blue companion," Knockout hummed, the head medic trying to do some work on the synthetic energon sample. He nearly had it, but his progress wasn't going any faster with his lover stuck to his side. "How about you check on the recovering Eradicons? The ones that had broken wings?"

"I already did and they're both doing well. So uh...you wanna go another round?"

Knockout barely knew what to say. Breakdown had an insanely high sex drive now that he knew they were making sparklings and that the little things required a lot of transfluid to form correctly. While the sports model loved a good frag, he couldn't handle a bot as big as Breakdown three or four times a day. That was too much even for him! Sighing, Knockout turned and leaned against the countertop. He saw Breakdown's hopeful expression and inwardly groaned. This was going to be hard.

"Breakdown, I love you like nothing else, but I'm SORE. We've been doing this non stop for the past four weeks! My valve is practically raw from all of it."

"We got cream for those raw bits. Want me to get it for you?" Breakdown asked, ready to do anything the small bot told him. Knockout rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Yes, get me the cream and lay off the interfacing for a day or two! I'm sure you can do that for me."

"But what about the sparklings?"

"They'll be just fine. Trust me, I'm a doctor," Knockout assured with a smirk. "Now go get the cream and do some organizing around here. This place is a mess."

"Sure thing, buddy! Love you so much," Breakdown answered, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. Knockout smiled into the affection, watching as the surprisingly gentle warrior lumbered off to do what he was told.

'You might be a dumb brute, but I can't help adoring you. Breakdown, you stole my spark and I don't know how you did it,' he mused to himself, a smile still on his face as he continued his work.

***

"I have it! I have the formula!" Knockout suddenly shouted, holding up a container of safe synthetic energon. After all the work and research, trial and error...he finally had something he could bring Megatron. It would keep their forces going and there would be no adverse effects this time.

"What's going on?!" Breakdown barked, bursting out of their room where he had been dozing. Big models like him needed more recharge than others, their internal components often overheating if they stayed awake and exerted themselves for too long. "You okay, Knockout? Is someone in med bay?"

"No, no, nothing bad at all! I just discovered the right combination for safe synthetic energon! Breakdown, we'll never starve after this! We'll be able to outlive the Autobots and go back to Cybertron..."

Breakdown walked over to see the energon, the green liquid more blue than it had been before. It certainly looked less dangerous. He hadn't been working on the project, so he trusted what Knockout said and left it at that.

"It looks good. Are you going to show Megatron?"

"Of course I am! Feel free to tag along."

The two made their way from med bay to their leader's chambers, the warlord currently working on battle plans. Knockout sent a com link to him saying he had some very good news and the silver warrior opened the massive door to his chambers. He looked down on them, fiery ruby optics watching them closely.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Synthetic energon that is safe for consumption, my Lord! I cracked the code at last!"

Megatron took the container that the red sports model held out and stared at it, a sharp toothed grin spreading across his scarred lips. Finally the little medic had brought him what he wanted! With the Synthetic formula perfected and safe, they could return to Cybertron and rebuild while the Autobots slowly starved to death on Earth.

"We will be attacking the mines and destroying all energon sources of the Autobots. Then we will leave this wretched place and return to our home to rebuild. Knockout, get the drones to become 'friendlier' with one another in the meantime. We need numbers."

"As you command, Lord Megatron!"

"Sir? Uh, Knockout and I are gonna help add to the numbers for rebuilding! We have a bunch of mechlings on the way! Right, Knocks?" Breakdown yipped, wrapping an arm around Knockout's shoulders as he pulled him close. Knockout crumpled inward, getting ready for the scolding of his lifetime.

For a moment Megatron seemed too surprised to say anything, but he gave the couple a wider grin. "Very good! They will be some of New Cybertron's citizens and can contribute to our cause. Continue your work."

"Riiiight, we'll do that," Knockout said, trying to get Breakdown to leave the room faster. "We have a lot to do, Breakdown..."

Breakdown agreed and the two left the warlord's quarters, the blue truck grunting when he was smacked in the nose for his bad behavior. He covered his faceplate with his hands and glowered with his single optic down at the smaller bot.

"What was that for?!"

"For being trouble! You shouldn't have told him that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because that's our business, you oaf! Uuuhg, you wouldn't understand," Knockout huffed, rubbing the side of his helm. "Come on, we need to get the drones into pairs and have them do the deed."

"You know I don't like when they do the whole breeding thing. Half of them don't want to..."

"It's Megatron's orders! The virgin ones are the main problem, so we'll round them up and get them sorted out. I can do that while you get a few of the rooms ready for them."

Breakdown grumbled his agreement and watched as his companion headed out to get the drones. He sighed, hating how Megatron sometimes ordered the poor bots to procreate when their numbers were dangerously low. That was the case now more than ever. Their ship was so empty and the drones were scared to couple on their own for fear they would lose their partner or their young later on. But now that the war was essentially over, things might change.

"Breakdown, we got two!" Knockout called, bringing two Vehicons into the med bay. They looked nervous even with their visors covering their optics, the two bots getting led further into the room. "Get them a room and we can make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"Who wants to be top?" Breakdown asked as he took each Vehicon by the arm and led them into the room. They stared at him, neither very assertive. "Well, someone's gotta be the top bot!"

"I don't want to be on the bottom!"

"Me either!"

The two drones looked at each other and made some nasty sounds akin to growls, suddenly realizing they were going to have to take a position. One would have to bottom and the other top in the end.

"Guess you need to fight it out," Breakdown sighed, Knockout swatting his arm.

"No, they will not do that! The bigger one gets to Sire, so that would be V1CT0R."

The smaller drone appeared horrified when he was chosen to take spike and tried to appeal, pulling against the hold on him. Knockout ignored the fussing and shoved the drones into a small room where he manhandled the small drone onto the berth and ordered Breakdown to hold him there.

"Alright, you know how to use your spike?" Knockout asked V1CT0R, the bot nodding.

"Yeah, I know how it works."

"Then get to it," Knockout said, getting Breakdown to put the smaller mech on his hands and knees while he was kept in a gentle but firm headlock. Knockout patted the drone's rear and heard a fearful squeak in reply. "It only pinches the first time."

V1CT0R got on the berth while his spike cover pulled back and showed he was ready to mate. He clambered as best he could on top of the smaller drone and squeezed him tightly around the waist so there would be less unwanted movement. Breakdown soothed the soon-to-be-Carrier drone as best he could while the Sire got into position.

"Knockout, don't force him to move his cover back..." Breakdown begged, seeing the head medic was already moving a hand between the Carrier's legs to manually remove the valve cover. The drone whimpered, trying to cross his legs in rejection of the idea. "At least ask his name first!"

"Fine, fine! What's your name, little mech?"

"TYL3R."

"Glad to hear it. Now take it like a good bot and add some numbers to our ranks," Knockout huffed, slapping V1CT0R's rear to get him going. "Mount up, big guy."

V1CT0R did as he was told and shoved his spike between untouched valve folds, feeling the sharp tip tear through the seal inside TYL3R's frame. The small drone cried out and went tense all over, trying to claw his way out from under the other bot.

"It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!"

"It'll get better! It's okay...It's going to be okay..." Breakdown answered, cradling the drone's helm in his arms while V1CT0R rutted. TYL3R mewled and fussed, squealing even louder when the Sire finished and jammed himself deeper yet so the tip of his spike broke through into the gestation chamber. The gel was pierced with ease and transfluid spurted into the fertile chamber while the drone quivered and howled his misery.

"Easy...you're okay! The worst bit is over," Breakdown purred, trying to be comforting. V1CT0R panted heavily as he rested on TYL3R's back, the spike knot keeping the pair together. The small drone whimpered, the pressure of an inflated breeding organ and dull ache in his middle quite unpleasant. "Knockout, he's not hurt, right?"

"Of course not. You know how this works. They're both perfectly healthy," Knockout declared, scanning both to prove it. "Keep the Carrier steady until they can break apart, alright? I have another pair coming in now."

"See? It's not bad," V1CT0R mumbled, half asleep from the effort of mating. TYL3R fussed quietly, staying still so he didn't tug on anything and cause himself pain. Breakdown kept them both steady to help out even more, not wanting the poor things to feel any kind of discomfort.

Finally they broke apart and Breakdown sighed softly, helping the tired drones clean off and settle down together. Despite the rough start, they cuddled close when they were finally apart. The truck left their recovery room as soon as he could to find his own mate, the red sports model working on some files to state who the new Carriers were.

"Knockout, I don't like this."

"You never do."

"Well, I really don't like it this time. Can we go recharge now?"

"Breakdown, I have work to do..."

"Leave the work for tomorrow! Megatron won't be mad at you because you got the energon thing all figured out. Just come to bed with me. I'm...not doing too well."

The blue mech's last sentence caught his attention, the cheery red mech turning his gaze away from work to his mate. Breakdown looked smaller than usual, his powerful shoulders crumpling inward to show he was upset. Knockout stood up, pushing his chair away with the backs of his knees. Instantly he had Breakdown's faceplate in his hands and was petting his cheeks.

"Okay, okay. Bedtime it is! Just stay calm and try not to have an episode..."

"It's happening! I keep seeing stuff...like when Megatron kept forcing Sire and Carrier together so he could get more combiner types..."

"Shhh, shhh...They loved each other! Just like we do! Breakdown, let's get you something to eat and then you can settle down," Knockout said, quickly soothing the large mech.

Breakdown was susceptible to flash backs from his unsavory past. He had been a part of a Combiner team once with four of his other brothers, but those days were long gone. They were dead from the war or taken offline due to their unstable nature. Either way, he was the last Stunticon left and sometimes things in his everyday life made him relapse into a time that hurt.

"Knockout, I think I might need the sleeping stuff to take me down tonight. I won't be able to sleep."

"You know how I hate to give you recharging medications since they're habit forming! But I suppose since you haven't had an episode lately you can."

Knockout took a small container out of his personal subspace, always keeping the heavy duty sleeping medication with him. He didn't want Breakdown giving himself a dose if he thought he couldn't recharge on his own. The stuff was potent and not meant to be used often.

"You know the drill. Take one and we can rest."

Breakdown was happy to do as was told, lumbering to the berthroom and attempting to settle on the berth. Knockout say daintily beside him, watching with cerise optics full of concern as the large truck shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"Sleep well, Breakdown," Knockout murmured when he saw Breakdown's single functioning optic shutter. The meds worked quickly and the bruiser was half offline within five minutes. Knockout softly pet the truck's nape, glad when his companion flopped down and started to snore.

Knockout didn't get up and leave right away, instead sitting in silence beside the prostate form of his mate. An ivory hand rested on his flat middle, the promise of sparklings present in the back of his mind. He frowned despite the hope he literally carried within him, unsure of what lives the potential new creations would lead. Breakdown might not ever recover after the traumas of his life and he hoped it wouldn't cause trouble while raising mechlings. Not only that, but he had a small glitch of paranoia and skittishness behind all the tough exterior which could appear at any time.

"I wish I could repair everything for you, Breakdown. I'll do my best, you big blue oaf. You optic is the easy part, but you know how I always love a challenge. I'll fix everything someday if I can."


	8. Chapter 8

Knockout frowned, optics somewhat narrowed as Breakdown tried to get in the berth with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the massive frame keeping him warm at night, it was the jostling and blanket shifting that made him irritable. He hissed softly when Breakdown nearly crushed his ankle when he lumbered around like a restless mechanimal trying to curl up in the perfect spot.

"Sorry..."

"Breakdown, I swear to Primus if you crush anything on my frame I will not be happy!"

Breakdown made a soft rumble and snuggled against Knockout regardless of the threats and unhappy tone, the truck glad to be close. A big hand slowly curled around his mate's somewhat rounded middle and rubbed it gently, the softer metal there distended to accommodate for the new frames inside. Knockout glowered for as long as he could before he finally gave in and allowed the attentions. No matter what, he had to admit that Breakdown was a very affectionate mate, even if it became annoying at times.

"How many do you think we're going to have again?"

"I believe there are four, but it's hard to tell still. The spark signatures are so small and they move around quite often. We will have whatever comes out," Knockout grumbled, stealing one of Breakdown's pillows and hugging it. The blue mech made a soft rumble and nibbled at Knockout's warm neck, placid and not bothered at all that he only got one mesh pillow.

"I hope we have a big litter."

"We'll see in time, my big brute. Now rest, tomorrow we blow up the last of our energon mines...and then we will continue on to finish off whatever the Autobots have left."

"Then we get to go home and try to rebuild as much as we can. Shockwave said Cybertron is repairing itself and a few of the cities aren't too bad. But do you believe it?"

"I find anything hard to believe if I haven't seen it first, Breakdown. Now rest! We all need our recharge. You, me, and the sparklings."

"Oh, right! Sorry, I'll be quiet," Breakdown said, trying to hush. Regardless of what he said, he nuzzled at Knockout's ivory cheek anyway and attempted to calm down for their night together.

***

The Decepticon army watched as their last secure energon mine was blown apart, the energon inside either harvested or destroyed. There would be nothing left for the other small army to fuel themselves from, leaving the Decepticons in control. Megatron watched the destruction, hands clasped behind his back while he held his head high. The proud mech was going to make sure his people survived while Optimus's ragtag gang had no chance, the mechs and femme's fate one of starvation and slow suffering.

"Soundwave, bring the Nemesis forward to the main Autobot mine. We attack at once."

Soundwave nodded, silently doing as he was told and directing the ship forward.

"Shall we have the space bridge ready, my Lord?" Starscream asked, the slim Seeker flattening his wings to show submission as he spoke to the larger mech. Megatron nodded once after some thought, seeing that there was nothing wrong with his plan.

"Yes, the space bridge would be useful to have on hand. We will dispose of the mine and then leave this wretched place. Our home awaits us!"

Knockout grinned, standing in his place beside Breakdown as the small remains of the once great Decepticon army looked out from the massive red window of the Nemesis, a handful of drones huddling behind them. Everyone who could fight was there in the wide expanse of a control room, listening to their orders and getting ready for the last attack. It would surely cost drones, but there were a few promising Carriers on the way. Megatron had made sure that no matter how many drones were lost that more would be produced. They needed all the hands they could get to rebuild and defend their wounded home planet.

"Be careful, Breakdown. I don't want to be piecing you back together after this," Knockout joked, the half -hearted attempt to keep things from being too stressful sounding far more worried than playful. He was terrified of what might happen to his beloved oaf during the final attack. While the big mech was a pain sometimes, he was also the most loving, gentlest creation out there. Breakdown snorted softly and lightly shoved Knockout's upper arm.

"Do you really think I'm going anywhere? I won't die, not after all the work we did to get sparklings on the way!"

"I would hardly call that work, Breakdown," Knockout huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his optics. Sometimes he wondered what went through Breakdown's head.

"Either way, I'm coming back when this attack is over. You don't need to worry," Breakdown assured, sensing the concern that Knockout's energy field was radiating. Plus he knew the sports model very well and he could always figure out when something was wrong.

"You had better come back. What would I do without my assistant?! I can't go about hiring drones!"

Knockout didn't want to say what he wasn't worried about losing his assistant, but losing his mate, his best friend, his most trusted companion. He stole a glance at Breakdown as Megatron continued to talk, the small mech venting softly and shuttering his optics for a moment. If no one else could be spared from the war, he prayed that at least Breakdown would survive. The bot deserved to live a good life more than anyone.

'And yet he's half blind and plagued with bad flashbacks. The worlds haven't been kind to him,' Knockout mused silently, one of his hands absentmindedly brushing his somewhat round middle where new Cybertronians were being formed. 'If nothing else, he must live so I'm not alone in taking care of the sparklings.'

The Nemesis made good time to the Autobot mine, the massive warship sinking down towards the ground. A group of drones with the explosives needed to bring down the mine were ready, the mechs shifting nervously. Some of them wouldn't make it back, but they were ready to gamble their lives for the promise of going home.

Breakdown and Starscream were leading air and ground teams, each ready for whatever was thrown at them. Megatron hung back only so he could communicate with Soundwave about the space bridge and when to activate it, the warlord ready to fight despite his other task. Knockout hovered anxiously by a window to look down upon the open expanse of rock before the entrance of the mine, praying that Breakdown would return like he always did.

"Move out! We have a job to do!" Breakdown barked, transforming into his truck mode as he and the Vehicons he was in charge of sped down the landing ramp. Starscream took flight with his Seekers, the aerial forces ready to deter the enemy should they arrive.

Breakdown's frame was soon lost to the gaping maw of the mine entrance, Knockout venting deeply. At least Breakdown was strong. He would do well against whatever came at him, so long as it wasn't Optimus Prime himself.

The blue truck and his Vehicons made good time entering the mine, quickly heading down towards the main sorting area where energon was normally processed into cubes. There some neat stacks of crystals were stored, ready to be converted into more easily utilized fuel. Breakdown had just given the orders to set down the bombs when he saw a ground bridge appear and Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee appear.

"If I were you guys, I would turn back around. This place is gonna blow sky high," he rumbled dangerously, hand transforming into a hammer as he eyed Bulkhead. His nemesis glowered back, the two large frame types ready to duke it out. Arcee hissed, arm blades springing forth as she advanced.

"You won't get away with any of your plans, Decepticon! I'll make sure of it!" she spat, wild and vicious as always. Breakdown met her mid-attack, the two clashing while the drones began to fire their weapons and continue to set up the explosives.

Four drones were brought down before the bomb could be assembled, a fifth badly wounded just as the weapon was activated. "Sir, it's complete!" A purple drone barked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Breakdown perked up when he heard that and swung a mighty fist into Bulkhead's jaw.

"Move out, mechs! Our work here is done!"

Breakdown transformed with the Vehicons and followed the pack towards the exit, comming Megatron to tell him that they had forty-five Earth seconds to get out of range or through the space bridge. He had no clue that Arcee was as close to him as she was, the femme pursing the apparently fleeing enemy. He roared when suddenly one of his tires was slashed, the mech transforming into his bipedal form in mid-drive as they exited the mine.

He snarled and kicked at Arcee as she drove up on him, knocking her away so he had time to get up and lope towards the Nemesis and waiting ramp. Some of the faster Vehicons had already reached the ship, driving onboard and saving themselves. The slower would make it before he did and he realized how bad his situation was. If he couldn't make it in time, the bomb would go off and easily kill him.

Arcee was relentless. Despite being knocked down, she transformed and threw herself at him, slashing between his armor seams with her wrist blades. Breakdown roared and grunted as he exchanged blows. He felt the cold bite of metal cutting into his softer metal plating around his midsection and near his neck, but he refused to give in, always moving backwards towards the Nemesis.  
'Only twenty-seconds left. I need to get out of here!'

Knockout saw from his vantage point at the window what was happening, watching as Breakdown was attacked by the femme. He shouted for the drones to go back and help him, but they refused to obey unless ordered by Megatron himself. The medic cursed them all and grabbed his staff, ready to take on the enemy himself. There wasn't much time but he had to save Breakdown...

Knockout ran to the landing ramp and activated the electric prod, his favored weapon. Breakdown didn't see him, the truck still trying to retreat to the black form of the Nemesis. Knockout charged forward, using every ounce of strength he had in his somewhat small frame to hurl the staff at Arcee. His aim was much better than he remembered, the projectile weapon piercing Arcee through her shoulder while shocking her in the process. She collapsed in a jerking heap while Breakdown looked around in confusion. He spotted Knockout and was about to collect the prod when his mate screamed at him to get in the warship.

"Breakdown, hurry!"

The blue and silver warrior did as he was told, abandoning the weapon as he loped as fast as he could back into the Nemesis. Seconds remained for the bomb, the warship was ready to leave the area and charge into the space bridge that was rapidly materializing. Shockwave had been given the signal and they were going home at long last.

The landing ramp slammed shut once Breakdown and Knockout were back on board, an explosion rocking the craft a moment later as the energon mine erupted under them. Rocks and chunks of earth pelted the metal sides of the Nemesis, but the warship accepted the minor damage easily, turning towards the swirling energy of the space bridge.

"Breakdown!" Knockout shouted, seeing that his beloved companion was not rising after he had leapt into the safety of the warship. Energon pooled around his frame from all the abuse he had taken from Arcee's blades, the large mech panting raggedly as he lay prone on the cool metal floor. "Did she hit major lines? Answer me!"

"Dunno..." Breakdown said, his single functioning optic having a hard time focusing from energon loss. "Sorry I couldn't save your prod. I know how much you liked that thing..."

Knockout threw his hands into the air in terror-driven fury. "I don't give a frag about the prod, I like you a whole lot more than that thing! Drones, help me carry him to med bay! NOW!"

Drones scrambled to haul Breakdown's heavy dead weight into med bay where Knockout quickly took over, the mech snarling at the drones who didn't move quickly enough out of his way. The critically wounded bot he had to also care for was abandoned for Breakdown, Knockout's only focus on that of his fading lover.

He worked quickly, the skilled hands of a medic hooking Breakdown up to the machines that would keep him alive. "Breathe easy, Breakdown. I've got you," he murmured as he put the truck under with a hearty dose of sedatives. Breakdown smiled weakly and succumbed to the medicine, putting his life entirely into Knockout's care.


	9. Chapter 9

One might think that being a nurse would make a bot a good patient, but that wasn't the case with Breakdown. The mech was terribly behaved and refused almost all the attentions Knockout gave to him, turning his head away when offered oral medications and becoming even more troublesome when syringes were brought too close. Knockout swore and paced about med bay as he tried to devise a way to get Breakdown to go along with his treatment. It was apparent the truck had been abused at some point in his life cycle, possibly when the gestalt bond had been forcibly created. Primus knew what triggered the undesirable behaviors, Knockout stressing about what he could possibly do to get Breakdown cooperating.

"Breakdown, you must be sore. Just admit you can't always heal by yourself and take the medicine! It's repair nanites and will hardly do you any damage," Knockout growled, wishing there was some way to trick the big brute into doing what was best for his frame. The truck glowered with his single optic and made sure to keep his mouth clenched tight.

-I said I don't want it, Knockout. I mean it- Breakdown commed, too suspicious to even open his mouth to speak. Knockout figured he was probably pretty smart to keep his jaw shut since shoving the medicine down his throat was becoming more and more tempting.

"Quit being a brat and take the medicine! It's not the bad tasting kind and it will bring you back to to your old self. Besides, do you want to miss out on giving the sparklings their needed transfluid? They need you as much as I do," the sports model purred, deciding he would coax Breakdown into behaving with the idea that the sparklings needed it. He would never purposefully harm the little ones and the sports model knew it.

Breakdown stared at Knockout for a few silent moments, the red mech leaning his weight to one side and placing his ivory hand on one hip, a slender finger tapping his plating as he waited. The soft middle protoflesh where Knockout sported signs of being with sparkling appeared more pronounced in that position, his belly round and full. The cunning bot was awaiting the other mech's answer, curious as to what Breakdown would choose.

'Don't be so selfish, my sweet. You and I know how much you adore the sparklings. Don't let them go without their Daddy for long!~' Knockout hummed silently to himself, sure he had the truck under his control now.

Sure enough, Breakdown sighed loudly and looked away in shame. "Fine. I'll take the medicine but I'm not doing the shots! I told you how I don't like those," he grumbled, making sure to be as surly as possible to prove his displeasure. No matter how badly he didn't want to cooperate, he understood this wasn't all about him.

"Good choice, my good mech! You won't regret it!" Knockout said, happy to hand over a full cube of medical energon, blue liquid tinted with silver, to his stubborn companion.

Breakdown glared daggers at the cube before he finally gave in and swallowed it, shuddering at the thicker consistency of it. It was a lot like what humans called 'smoothies' and didn't go down all that easily. The blue mech tossed the empty cube away and glanced up at the ceiling and forced himself to keep the liquid down. He was not having fun.

"Am I going to get better, Knockout?" he groaned, dramatic and fussy in his condition. Knockout hid a snicker, nodding firmly in response.

"Oh, you'll feel back to your old self in a matter of a week or so. No need to worry about getting up too quickly as I have all the drones under control and the battles are over forever. We're already on our way home," Knockout said, having kept the information from the lovable oaf for as long as possible. If he got too excited he might attempt getting out of the berth.

Breakdown's optic went wide with surprise, the realization that they were going home finally kicking in. "You mean it? This isn't some weird trick?"

"Not at all! We really are going home at long last, my big blue friend! The little ones get to be the first of our race born on New Cybertron!" Knockout said proudly. As much as he loathed the wretched things for ruining his shapely frame, he knew it would all be worth it. They would essentially make history.

"Where are we all going to live? Everything on Cybertron was wrecked when we left it. I mean, there were still some forests and not every part of every city was ruined, but most of it was. So are we going to stay here in the Nemesis until we rebuild?"

"According to Shockwave the planet has been slowly rebuilding itself from the ground up. There are some energon springs now and the oil rivers are actually running with oil. It's very low, mind you, but it improves every solar cycle!"

Breakdown smiled as he imagined how wonderful it would be to return home. He imagined the ground was all repaired by now if the oil rivers were flowing and some of the buildings might have been repaired. Cybertron was a living planet and the very buildings themselves were a part of it. They could help rebuild and move the process along faster, but he hoped when they landed they would be pleasantly surprised by the changes.

"Either way we have enough synthetic energon to keep us going forever. Now that I finally cracked the formula code, the stuff clones itself at a rapid pace. Now I'm working in the medical grade and all that fun experimenting."

Breakdown was content to listen to Knockout ramble on about medical things and his plans for when they reached home. Megatron and the others were surely as happy as they were to find safety at last. There would be no more Autobots to bother them and they could reclaim their world little by little.

"So we should be there by now, right? And a better question-how long was I out for?"

He saw the brief frown flit across Knockout's pearlescent faceplate and knew he had been unconscious for quite some time. "It took quite a lot to bring you back after the explosion. I had you hooked up to life support for two solar cycles-You know, the machine that kept our Papa M kicking while I did his hardest repairs? You were in a coma for about a deca cycle. The only reason why we aren't yet on Cybertron right now is because the space bridge malfunctioned when the explosion hit and sent us a bit off course."

"Pit...how much off course are we?" 

"Oh, just two galaxies over. We will get to Cybertron in about another deca cycle or two. So sit back and enjoy the ride! Once we get to our recovering home we will need to do a lot of work. Megatron wants you working on med bay things with me while the others all go to work right away on rebuilding. Thankfully for us, our Lord Megatron is smart enough to realize he cannot be without a well equipped and stocked up medical facility."

"We can get to Iacon's Main Medical Bay and check to see what's left in there that we can also use. We can rebuild that together with a few drones-if Megatron will spare any."

"I think he might give us one or two. I had to get a lot more of them knocked up before you woke. Our numbers are so dangerously low right now it's quite scary," he sighed, the red sports model sitting down on Breakdown's berth. "Anyway, I had better get back to work."

"Wait," Breakdown said quickly, a powerful hand taking Knockout by the wrist. The medic raised an optic ridge, curious as to what the other mech wanted from him.

"Can we make sure our sparklings are okay? If you ride me I won't use much energy or hurt myself..." Breakdown said, his tone saying how determined he was to get another load of transfluid to the little ones. Knockout laughed, ruby optics wild and alert at the idea. 

"You're kinkier than I thought!" he snickered, clambering onto the berth all the same and pulling the mesh blanket off of Breakdown's frame until his pelvic plating was uncovered. From there he ran a sly hand between the warrior's thighs and rubbed his spike cover to coax him out. "Let's make this quick. I can't be lounging around or Megatron will have my head!"

Breakdown didn't answer, his spike pressurizing almost instantly behind its protective armor plating. Within another click he had the cover pulled back and his hard blue and silver length standing at attention. His spike was proportional to his frame, the sharp tip of the organ weeping some lubricant as Knockout rubbed him firmly with one hand. He grunted and his spike twitched, the length growing more until it was at its full height.

"Ah, you look as wonderful as always...I could just eat you up, my blue behemoth," Knockout growled, sultry and sly as he slid down Breakdown's frame and took the truck into his mouth, head bobbing up and down as he worked his partner into more arousal.

"Frag!" Breakdown barked, forcing his hips not to buck as he was sucked off. Knockout was talented with that glossa of his, swirling it around the sharp tip and along the underside of the organ where it was most sensitive. "Knockout, quit...quit the teasing already!"

"Nuh-uh! I get to call the shots here!" Knockout crooned, the shine of oral fluid around the corners of his lips as he pulled away from the spike and pulled back his valve cover. 

Breakdown took Knockout in his hands and easily moved the smaller bot where he wanted him, taking his spike in one hand and guiding it towards the puffy white folds of a perfect valve. He felt velvet soft protoflesh lips against the back of his hand and knew he had found his target, parting the rose petal flesh and easing his ridged stiffness between it.

Knockout was well behaved when it came to being penetrated, calm and surprisingly hushed as he let his mate take care of him. Breakdown always made sure the spike tip didn't jab into anything it shouldn't and tried his best to make the entrance less painful. It wasn't ever that pleasurable to be the bottom, spikes always causing some uncomfortable pressure no matter the size difference. Valves were just very sensitive things and did not appreciate spikes being forced into them very often.

'Even me, who can get wetter than an oil river, still feel a little too much pressure when I'm not in full heat,' Knockout mused to himself as he felt Breakdown's spike slide past the outer part of the valve and bury deeper.

Knockout stayed relaxed and panted softly as he let Breakdown lower his hips, impaling him slowly with his weapon of a spike. The pressure built between his legs but he stayed calm, well used to the feeling. Breakdown would never hurt him and was careful to keep Knockout steady.

"Almost got it all in..." Breakdown assured, glad when his carrying mate was seated firmly on his spike. Knockout's valve calipers clenched down when the spike gave a few eager twitches, ready for action. "Ride me as much as you want, Knocks. I'll go off whenever you want."

Knockout mewled softly and threw his head back once he started up a good pace, exposing his flawless neck. Breakdown lay in a sprawled heap under the hellfire sports model, watching the smaller mech frag himself. The truck nearly finished too early when he saw the slick warmth of his partner's valve envelop his spike on a deep thrust.

"Now!" Knockout sighed sweetly, the picture of pure lust and passion as he slowed his riding. 

Breakdown took Knockout's hips in his hands and started bucking, picking up the pace quickly since he had little endurance. Knockout was gasping and shouting when the hard organ hit all the right nodes, his frame bouncing up and down while the metallic clangs of their bodies meeting resonated about their private room. The medic made a shrill squeal when Breakdown forced him down hard against his spike and got the tip through the gel wall, releasing his load right after. 

Knockout hated and loved that part of the interfacing process. The feeling of transfluid getting spurted into his gestation chamber was wonderful, but the pinch of the entrance and the unbelievable pressure of the spike tie was not nearly as fun. He hissed softly, staying still until he was sure Breakdown had finished. 

"I always forget how big you feel when you get that spike knot of yours in there. Primus, it must be huge!" Knockout grumbled, tugging his hips away very lightly to find that he was quite firmly stuck to his lover. Breakdown grinned widely, entirely comfortable himself.

"It's pretty big. Anyway, I'm glad we got to do that," he purred, already tired from his mini workout. He was the type of bot who always wanted to fall asleep after he fragged.

"I'm sure the sparklings will appreciate it," Knockout replied, settling down so his rounded belly wasn't pressed against Breakdown's plating. They couldn't have the tiny things crushed before they even had a chance at living. "Aren't you glad you have a litter of your own now? No dronelings to deal with-instead you have a full litter on the way that you got to Sire."

"I do love the drones...but I'll love our sparklings even more," Breakdown assured, petting Knockout's lower back until his arm grew limp and he slipped into recharge.

Knockout patiently waited until the spike tie deflated and he could pull apart from his mate. It took about two breems before he detangled himself with a wince from Breakdown's semi-flaccid spike and dabbed gently at his valve. Once clean enough to continue his work, the medic padded outside to the main room to get more synthetic energon prepared, the whole while smiling when he thought of how clever he had been. Breakdown was one hundred percent his. No one else would have his love, his attention, his strength-Breakdown was his everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Despite how long they had been away from Cybertron and the hopeful messages of repair and recovery from Shockwave in their Iacon base, their home world was not nearly as complete as Knockout had been hoping. The ground was smoothed over and had hidden any scars from their days of war, yet the buildings were still destroyed and the air felt heavy with soot and metallic dust. 

New Cybertron would not be recovered for a very long time.

Megatron and Starscream stood on the landing ramp of the Nemesis in front of a cluster of fully repaired buildings Shockwave and his drones had been working on ever since they had been left behind. The areas were clean and well repaired, but it was obvious there was more work to be done. They would all fit within the buildings and the Nemesis, yet the rest of New Iacon was in disrepair.

"It does feel good to be home," Starscream murmured, his optics surprisingly warm. He had longed to be back to their home planet for so many vorns now he had been sure the memories of better solar cycles were only fabrications of his imagination. Now he was sure their home had once existed and needed to be healed.

"Take your silver Eradicons and half of the regular Eradicons to New Vos to begin repairs there. Shockwave has already prepared his small supply of Eradicons to accompany you and aid in whatever ways they can. The rest will stay here and continue to rebuild New Iacon. I will send you as many laborers as I can, but until then work hard and rebuild all you can. Primus knows how long we have until someone comes to take over or ruin our happy ending," Megatron rumbled, turning to his mate. 

The two had always fought and had their struggles, but in the end it did not matter. They were a bonded pair and required one another to be strong. As much as they hated to admit it, they did not want to part ways after coming home so soon.

"Perhaps I should stay here with you all and aid the repairs in New Iacon. Things will go faster that way, Lord Megatron."

"Indeed they would. I only assumed you would want to be back in your original home," Megatron answered evenly, not meeting Starscream's gaze as he watched over the expanse of destruction they would have to repair somehow.

Starscream's expression molded into one of longing, a hint of sadness of what had been lost sketched into his features. His wings pulled back and he shook his head. "I would...rather not return to New Vos at the moment. There are more memories there that I do not want to uncover alone."

"Understandable."

Once they had spoken together, Megatron gave orders for New Iacon's main med bay and another half repaired building to be next on the list, a mass of eager bots flooding from the Nemesis as he spoke. Everyone wanted to repair what had been lost so they could reclaim their home.

Breakdown and Knockout were the last to exit the ship, Knockout's middle well rounded as he walked slowly beside his partner. The blue truck was even more aggressive as he watched over his mate like a hawk, everyone and everything a threat to his gravid mate. He had seen their home from one of the many Nemesis windows and sighed. There was so much to be done he had no idea how it would ever be accomplished.

"Wanna go see what good stuff was left in med bay? The drones are cleaning it out of any debris as we speak. So there shouldn't be anything that would be dangerous for you and the little guys anymore." 

Knockout snorted, waving a hand to say he was hardly concerned. 

"Breakdown, I am not as fragile as you think I am! I won't be doing any work but I can certainly walk around. The sparklings won't come for another deca cycle or more." 

"But you're so big!" Breakdown insisted, a hand gently coming to rest on Knockout's distended belly. Knockout rolled his optics yet smiled all the same.

"They aren't ready yet. I'll be sure to let you know when they want to arrive. Trust me, you won't be able to avoid that lovely part of the birthing process," the sports model hummed, moving away from Breakdown as he descended the landing ramp. "Now it's time to get to work, my blue brute! Chop chop!"

Breakdown grinned at the idea of getting to use up some energy and went charging into New Iacon's med bay. The drones had done a good job sweeping it out and collecting anything unsavory from the floor, leaving the task of sorting items to be done. There were still good tools and items left behind that might be useful to keep and only Knockout and Breakdown would know what was still in good condition.

"Looks like we got a lot of sedative solution and numbing cream that's still good. It was saved right and packed well," Breakdown said, opening some cabinets to find neatly stacked boxes of undamaged medications.

"The tools are functioning now that Shockwave brought power back to the city as well. I think with more cleaning we will have a worthy med bay in no time! Drones, take anything on the floor to the smelting pit. We need room to work."

Drones scurried about taking unwanted or broken items off the floor where Knockout was throwing them, moving from the med bay into the smelter pit within the Noble Quarters. They wanted their own trash disposal area and it made things more convenient for their clean up mission.

"I think we can get things done pretty fast, actually," Breakdown said brightly, hammering some metal sheets back into place on the walls of the med bay. "We gotta get some polish and spruce up more but the repairs inside aren't horrible. I can work on those and then the outside will be the big problem. Also getting the medical berths repaired and looking good is important."

"I'll be working on sorting things. Do whatever you think is needed," Knockout called, happy to work on stacking and arranging items. He brushed the metal dust away and smiled softly. Soon this med bay would be their home. If it was going to belong to him, he was going to make sure it looked fabulous.

***

Steve was scared. He didn't know what to do and he had to get help, the petrified Vehicon searching for anyone who might know what to do. For a moment he could make himself move, pushing through the growing pain until he nearly doubled over from a powerful contraction that gripped his frame. His three clawed hands held his middle as he scurried as best he could towards the med bay.

He slipped inside and found no one inside. Breakdown and Knockout were gone, the panicking drone searching for someplace safe to birth his young in his own. His mate was dead from the final battle and he had no one to watch his back or help him, simply searching for somewhere to attempt the scary and difficult labor in some comfort. 

He found a discarded mesh blanket on the floor near the doorway of the building, nearly collapsing on it as he dragged it into a secluded corner for extra protection. From there he laid down and began the painful process of birthing his sparklings, alone and without aid. 

Upstairs in the half repaired apartment of the med bay, Breakdown woke with a start when he heard a sound very much like a stifled scream. He shook Knockout awake, his carrying mate unhappy with the disturbance at that cycle.

"Knockout, someone is in here and they're screaming!"

"Breakdown, don't be silly-"

Knockout heard the scream and sat bolt upright, his bulging middle looking even larger in that position. Breakdown snarled softly, plating puffed up to make him look more aggressive as he went on the offensive. If anyone was threatening his mate, he would destroy them. Without waiting, he got up and charged down the stairs, ready for anything as he landed on the first floor with a booming growl.

He was stunned when he saw a huddled drone whimpering and groaning in the corner of the building, nestled inside a raggedy mesh blanket. Breakdown approached cautiously until he saw two newborns snuggling against the drone's heaving side.

"I can help you," Breakdown said simply, the drone nodding as another cry escaped him and he pushed out his third sparkling. 

Breakdown cleaned off the newborn with a soft mesh cloth he had in his subspace and made sure the other two were okay, glad to see they were all healthy and hadn't had any complications. A fourth was on the way clicks after he had wrapped the others in blankets, the truck comforting the other mech as the final sparkling emerged.

"There we go...That's all you have to do," Breakdown soothed, gently patting the drone's side as he rested. "What's your name?"

"Steve."

"Where's your mate?" Breakdown asked, glancing around to find they were the only ones there. Steve sighed, resting his head on the blankets beside his now recharging young. They had had enough excitement for one lunar cycle and simply wanted to nap.

"He's dead, so I came here for help but I couldn't find you in time," Steve said softly, apologetic as could be. He had wanted to be a good Creator for the sparklings and he hadn't been able to assure their safety for most of the labor.

"You did real good, though! They're all okay and so are you," Breakdown assured, soothing the nervous Vehicon as best he could. "Were you a part of the breeding effort Megatron ordered before we left Earth?" 

"Yessir," Steve said quietly, the forced mating not all that bad for him. He had gotten along with the Sire well enough and likely would have stayed with him if not for his death.

Breakdown frowned, unsure how to respond. "Well, you did a good job keeping the little ones safe. Even if he isn't here you'll do just fine." 

"So we have some additions to New Cybertron, hmm?" Knockout asked, humming slightly as he waddled down the stairs to see what had gone on. Breakdown grinned and held up a newly born drone in his hands for Knockout to see. 

"Steve just had a nice litter of five all on his own! He lost his mate but he did a good job, huh?"

"Indeed he did," Knockout said, checking over all the sparklings and giving them a clean bill of health. Five new additions to their home was good news.

"Do you need someplace to stay?" Breakdown asked, seeing that Steve was essentially alone trying to care for his young. The drone nodded slowly, glancing up at the truck with a hopeful expression.

"Can I stay here with you?" 

Breakdown looked to his companion and made a begging expression, silently pleading with the sports model to allow it. Knockout huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I don't see why not. You can stay as long as you need and we'll find a new mate for you tomorrow so you can have an easier time with the sparklings. Does that sound good?" Knockout asked, motioning for Breakdown to bring the drone into a cleaned and somewhat furnished recovery room. Steve nodded, smiling behind his face mask as he was helped up and led into his new room.

"Thank you very much. I'll do as much as I can to help with the clean up!" 

"Just take care of your little guys. They need you more!" Breakdown soothed, carrying the sparklings into the room and settling them in against their Creator's middle to sleep. Steve seemed like he would make a good parent, so there was no need to instruct him on what to do right away. That could wait until the next morning.

"I'll make sure they're okay," Steve assured, soft spoken and sweet as he nestled into his much more comfortable berth and blankets. "If anything happens I'll call for you." 

"Sounds like a plan! Try to get some rest." 

Breakdown and Knockout left Steve and his new litter be, walking back up to their apartment and settling in. The place felt a little odd to them seeing that it had no personal touches at the moment, but neither cared since they were so tired from their busy solar cycle. 

"Try not to worry about them, Breakdown. You'll have your own sparklings to worry for soon enough."  
"I know, I know. I'm just glad they all made it out okay. Maybe someday New Cybertron will be all fixed up and things will be good for the sparklings. That's what we gotta work for!" Breakdown huffed, hoping that dream would turn into a reality soon.


End file.
